


Watch The Serpent Fall And Rise

by Len0306a



Category: Greek Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Pack Don't Really Matter In This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: Before Stiles was Stiles, he was Ophion, creator of the Earth.





	Watch The Serpent Fall And Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Build Me a River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194157) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> UPDATE!!!  
> I forgot to put who and what it was inspired by, and I hate myself for it. I’m so sorry cwycross!!!   
> Also!!! I haven’t changed fandoms, but I changed the basis and ‘ship’, if you could even call it that.   
> If you’re reading this and find any problem with it, or want it taken down, cywcross, please DM on my Tumblr or comment and I’ll do so immediately!!!

When Ophion was made, he was a serpent. He had no purpose, just traveled through star clusters and nebula’s, danced with his lover, Eurynome, as she called ice crystals shaved down to snow. 

 

His love once became a dove, for him to love and cherish, and he did so. 

 

His love created a child, laid a porcelain egg in a cluster of hydrogen, to which he wrapped himself around. He stayed there for  _ eons _ , waiting for his creation,  _ his child _ , to hatch. 

 

**_\--------_ **

 

After eons of laying, it finally crack opened, revealing dirt and waves, to which him and his wife celebrated. Even though Ophion still had his brethren; Eos, Eurybia, Leto, Metis, Perses, Styx, and many others, Ophion and Eurynome celebrated once again. This time, the Titans gave birth to  _ Gods _ , where they lived on Ophions dirt. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, and many others. 

 

Eurynome gave birth to Oceanus, where they danced together on the waves as he watched from above. He named his creation  _ Earth _ , and took pride in watching the Gods dance together on the dirt.

 

**_\--------_ **

 

After a millennium the Titan’s children grew tired of their parents and the Earth, making children amongst themselves. The Titans were displeased as Nymphs danced with centaurs around their land, tainting the ground with their disgusting hooves and feet. Trampling the Fauna and Flora that many Titans and Gods have grown. 

 

Ophion remembered how Aphrodite, Erinyes, giants and nymphs were created; remembered Gaia castrate Uranus, and watching as his blood and genitals created more Gods. Remembered Kronos eating his children out of jealousy and power. The sight still shocked him, but he became used to the greed that is power, _pride_. Ophion avoided it, sang songs about his Earth instead. 

 

Athena, Metis’ daughter, became greedy for more life. She took a Titan, Prometheus, and breathed life into him, creating man. Because the Gods had all the the skills required to live, Prometheus gave them  _ fire _ .  Gave them  _ destruction _ and  _ power _ . 

 

Ophion learned from the humans, learned hubris. He boasted that he created the world alone, and was hated by his lover. Eurynome had kicked his teeth in and made pegasus, before sending him down to Taurus. 

 

**_\--------_ **

 

It took 4.6 billion years to burst through the cracks of the Earth, with a fragile human form. His body weak, lanky pale skin instead of scales, arms and legs instead of a tail. For the first time in billions of years, Ophion cried and mourned his wife, daughter, and world. 

 

He was what happened to man as the years went on, traveled around the world in filthy clothes as he realized what he created. The only good thing is this world was created by the Titans, and the Nymphs and Cyclopes. Ophion was called insane by the name he gave the humans, was called a lunatic because he believed the Gods were  _ real _ .

 

Ophion despised Athena’s creation. 

 

Ophion started to lose hope in his humanity, but remember what Gaia said, “ _ The do not know any better, my love. They are just mortals without any respect. They will learn with a nurturing hand, rather than a harsh one. _ ” Therefore, Ophion changed his name, became Stiles, and found a man named Noah Stilinski. 

 

Stiles then had changed his appearance to a child, and grew to love man for their imperfections. He had a father, (and mother for a short time) and realized how painful a mere mortals existence was. Because they could expire, they would try to fit in as much as they could in their short eighty some years. 

 

Stiles made human friends, and grew into a pack of ‘wolves. They were all mortal, with only a curse that prohibited of them being completely human. 

 

Every since  _ Oph- _ Stiles was trapped in Taurus, he was told stories of the gods and the King Lycaon, who had tried to trick Zeus into eating human,  _ Lycaon’s son’s _ , flesh. For his misdeeds he was formed into a ‘wolf, and his son, Nyctimus, was brought back to life. 

 

**_\--------_ **

 

Throughout his years, Stiles changed his appearance to better suit his new life. He slowly grew, gave himself more muscles and height, with each passing year. Slowly, Stiles stopped being bitter, instead choosing to become happy with his new found  _ pack, _ or family. Peter reminded him of Maniae, a spirit of madness and insanity; Scott reminded him of Dike, the goddess of innocence and purity; Kira reminded him of Hephaestus, god of flames; Lydia reminded him of Metis, the Titan of wisdom and cunning; Allison was like Artemis, goddess of hunting and wild animals; Isaac was like Nemesis, the goddess of retribution and revenge; Derek was like Penthos, a spirit of grief and lamentation; Jackson was Lethe, a spirit of forgetfulness and oblivion; Vernon was like Harpocrates, god of silence and confidentiality; Erica was like Eros, Titaness of love and sex.  

 

They were all similar to the gods, but mixed together. Man was complicated, full of lies and truths. They were unique, Gods and Goddesses in his mind. Is this his punishment? Loving mortals who he would lose too soon?

 

After everyone went to college, even  _ Stiles _ , they finally met a came back home. They lived close by, some together, which brought joy to the Titans heart. One day, the pack ran into someone they couldn’t fight, Gaia. Only Stiles knew what Gaia was, while the pack thought she was Nymphs. Instead of helping, Stiles hide. He ran, scared to face his Queen, fearing she would send him back to Taurus. 

 

**_\--------_ **

 

It came to a climax where they decided to have a...meeting with Gaia. They only knew her affinity to Earth, which made them unprepared. 

 

“Guys...I’ll talk to her. It’ll put her at ease to talk to someone who isn’t a ‘wolf.” Everyone nodded, getting ready to face their biggest threat.

 

**_\--------_ **

 

Stiles walked forwards, motioning for the ‘wolves to hide. Slowly, she appeared, flora shaping her body. She kept a green tinge, horns made of wood, and hair made of millions of flowers. She had hooves instead of feet, claws made of opal. 

 

“My Queen,” Stiles choked out, taking a knee and bowing. Tears made of silver fell down his face, which stared at the floor, ashamed. 

 

“My lovely Ophion. I am so sorry for what Eurynome has done, she had just been bitter.” His Queen said, a smile on her face. “Young one, look at me. I am no longer angry, and am here to take you  _ home _ .” Stiles- no,  _ Ophion _ , faced the woman who he considered his mother. The pack, while their conversation was happening, had come out of the shadows. 

 

“Stand, for you are no longer a mortal.” Mother said, her vines wrapping around Ophion in a motherly embrace. They stretched with him, morphing to fit his body. 

 

“Mother, I do not wish to leave my pack.” Ophion said, tears dried and flaking. She smiled wider, warmer, as she held out her hand. “You do not have to, my Ophion. You will become like us, and may see them whenever you like. The Titans are fractured without the man whose has created their home.” His mother let out a chuckle, so warm and  _ familiar _ that it  _ ached _ . 

 

“ _ Mother! _ ” Ophion said with a waver voice, smacking her hand away to grasp her in an embrace. She returned it with vigor, forearms straining with each squeeze. She wept then, crying out, “ _ My son! _ ” Into Ophion’s neck. 

 

“Stiles! What’s happening?!” Scott yelled out, hysterical. Ophion  froze, breaking the embrace he hasn’t felt it a few eons. Ophion turned to the ‘wolves, almost speechless. His mother saw his face, and spoke for him:

 

“Stiles? What a funny name! He most likely didn’t want to tell you, but he is a Titan. Specifically, Ophion, who created the Earth with his ex-wife, Eurynome. She had bust his teeth in when he expressed hubris, and was send to Taurus. He managed to leave that hell a millennium ago, but no one could find him. Once he stayed in...Beacon Hills long enough, we found him. We made the mistake to let Eurynome express her rage, and left our family.” After Gaia was finished, Uranus stepped through the ground. A bright light, blues and reds mixing and dancing to show another Titan. He looked like a normal man, with the exception of Planets and Constellations in his skin. 

 

“Hello, dear.” Gaia said lovingly, walking to her husband to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands automatically went to Gaia’s waist, showing how often and open they were with their affections. 

 

“Hey Uranus! Did it grow back?” Ophion said, a shit eating grin. Uranus’ voice rang out through the floral clearing, a voice that held a million, “You should’ve stayed in Taurus.” Gaia slapped Uranus’ arm for his trouble, all of them smile at the  _ familiarity _ of their banter. 

 

Ophion turned to address the pack, a bright smile they’ve never seen showing. “Everyone, I will be going back with my family. I will visit, but it might not be every month.” Before the pack could respond, Gaia walked over, holding his  _ power _ . His grace, his appearance, his  _ essence _ . It glowed a bright brown, blue falling around it like waves. 

 

Gaia shoved it into his chest, and everything  _ clicked. _ Ophion shifted and grew to his brethren’s height, a towering fifteen feet. His hair grew to his knees, his skin a scaly blue, eyes a bright auburn. He looked like his snake counterpart, expect his body was human, and was only covered in scales around his edges. The rest of him was a sun kissed tan, with twice as much moles surrounding his body. 

 

On his chest he he the Earth, or at least, it’s essence. It was, after all, his to protect and love. 


End file.
